1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printer and a computer system with a printer. More particularly, the invention relates to a small portable printer capable of being detachably connected to and built in a small portable computer, and a computer system with such a small portable printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printer connectable to a computer is assembled in a housing different from the computer housing, and signals are sent and received to and from the computer via a cable or another connection medium. As computers are becoming smaller, there arise the needs of carrying a computer and using it outdoors as well as using it at a fixed position. Similarly, there arise the needs of carrying a printer and a computer and using them outdoors.
Although these user's needs can be achieved, transportation and outdoor use are inconvenient because it is necessary to carry both a printer and a computer which are assembled in different housings, and to prepare different installation areas.
Many word processors made of a computer with a built-in printer have been released. Although it is easy to carry a word processor assembled in a single housing and a necessary installation area is small, it is inconvenient in that the printer is always attached even if it is not used.